A Song of Fire, Wind, and Ice
by abostwick1
Summary: Four years after series two, the digiworld is seemingly peaceful. Everyone
1. Chapter 1

A Song of Fire, Lightning and Ice

Chapter 1

OUTSIDE OF ODAIBA HIGH

"Hey Kari! Wait up!" Davis yelled running up to Kari and TK.

"What is it Davis?" TK asked, looking quite annoyed.

"What are you talking about TB I just want to walk with my good friend Kari

here."

"Whatever" TK mumbled continuing next to Kari.

"Sorry Davis, but me and TK are having a... private conversation right now."

"Wha..." Davis stopped and stared at the two in shock, "Uhh but Kari, I was

going to..." Davis trailed off noticing Kari and TK had gone back to their

previous conversation, ignoring him, "invite you to my soccer match..." he

whispered to himself. He glanced at the two once more before slowly turning

around and walking in the other direction.

SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGIWORLD

"Hee, Hee, I just feel eviler and eviler every day." Witchmon smiled to

herself. She sat in an extravagantly decorated throne, hunched over a small

crystal ball that sat on the back of some unfortunate digimon. Her long

messy gray hair hung loosely from under the pointy black hat that adorned

her head. Her yellow eyes were locked on an image inside the glowing ball.

Her bony hands hung over the ball; occasionally a nail would scrape against

the crystal, creating a screeching noise, sending shivers up the spine of

any digimon in the area.

"Bakemon!" she yelled, not looking up from her ball.

"Yes mistress." A whispering voice echoed from no where. The ghastly wraith

digimon materialized in front of Witchmon.

"I think it's about time we made our presence here noticed." She hissed in

her croaky old voice.

"Yes mistress." The Bakemon whispered, disappearing as if it had never been

there.

Witchmon shifted her eyes from the ball to the ceiling as she let out a

deafening cackle. Digimon all around the area hid in terror of the malicious

laughter that rang through the halls of the grey stone castle.

Yolei bustled busily about her parent's shop; she really needed to hire some

help. Her parents were going out more frequently these days, saying she was

old enough and responsible enough to look after the shop by herself. At

first she thought it was fun, but the amount of customers had slowly

increased and she was getting overworked.

"Hey! Hello. I've been waiting here for ages! You gonna serve me?" a rude

customer yelled, waving a piece of paper in her face.

"I'm so sorry sir." She sighed and served the man. She heard the bell of the

door go again, and sighed once again.

'Not another customer! I know its good for business but at the rate I'm going

I'm gonna have a heart attack by the time I'm 20,' she thought to herself. She

glanced up at the person that had just walked through the door and was

pleasantly surprised to find Davis. This could be the chance of a lifetime!

"Hey Davis!" she shouted to him catching his attention, "You want to make

some quick cash?" His eyes lit up at the thought.

"Sure, I'll do anything."

"Well then, get your butt behind this counter and start serving some people."

"Alright!" he said, quickly making his way to the cash register.

10 minutes later

"No no, Davis! You're doing it all wrong!" Yolei yelled at Davis, fixing the

cash register.

"I'm sorry, Yolei." Davis mumbled.

"Davis! You're causing me more stress than relief! I can handle it by

myself!"

"But..."

"I said I could handle it." She pushed him out from behind the counter.

"Fine!" He yelled, stomping out of the store.

Yolei sighed, watching Davis go.

'Maybe I was a little hard on him...'

"Hey lady! You gonna serve me or what?" someone yelled from across the

store. Yolei instantly forgot about Davis and rushed behind the counter.

"Stupid Yolei, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Davis muttered to

himself, dawdling down the street. "I was helping her! That cash register was

a mess, and she just doesn't appreciate people like me." He kicked a pebble and

watched it skit across the ground and come to a stop in front of someone

sitting on the grass. He shifted his eyes to the person on the grass. There

was Cody, sitting in the middle of the park, completely oblivious to

everything.

"Hey Cody!" He shouted and ran over to him.

"Huh?" Cody looked around himself as if he had just woken up, "Davis?"

"Hey! Whatcha doing?"

"I was meditating. Grampa said the best place to meditate is in the park,

because there's lots of trees." Cody stood up and stretched his back.

"Oh well. Hey, what are you doing now?"

Cody looked at his watch. His eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Uh oh! I gotta go! My mother is going to be worried, and plus it's roast

chicken night. I wouldn't miss that for the world." With that he ran off,

leaving Davis yet again alone.

"Well see ya..." He said to Cody's disappearing

DAVIS' HOUSE

Davis slowly walked through the front door of his house, ignoring his

parent's questions of where he had been for the past four hours. He made his

way directly to his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" His sister June asked standing in front

of his bedroom door, blocking his entrance.

"Get out of the way June." He said stiffly, avoiding eye contact.

"You have to pay a toll." She stated, keeping her position.

"I said get out of my way." He pushed her roughly out of the way.

"Stupid little brat!" She yelled lunging at Davis. He quickly shut the door

in her face and pushed his back against it, bracing the old door from one of

its frequent onslaughts. He flinched as he felt the thud of his sister's

body against the door. It made a splintering noise as if were going to break

at any second, but it held. He heard June mutter some death threats before

getting up and leaving him in peace.

"Wow I swear the door was about to break that time." Davis barely took

notice of DemiVeemon as he picked his way across his bedroom floor, avoiding

sharp objects and valuables that lay scattered around his room, then

flopping down on his bed. He groaned and pulled a pair of scissors out from

under his stomach and threw them to the floor.

"Maybe you should clean your room and you wouldn't have that problem, and

also it may not smell of old gym socks." Demiveemon stated, hopping down from

a shelf next to Davis.

"I'll take note of that." Davis replied nonchalantly.

"What's up with you Davis? You don't seem your usual self." Demiveemon asked,

in his cheery voice.

"Nothin..." Davis mumbled.

"Oh come on! I know you better than that Davis. Tell me what's the matter. Is

it something to do with Kari?"

"It's none of your business." He stated sharply. He turned over to face the

roof and closed his eyes tightly.

"Maybe if you acted like your self instead of some dumb soccer player. I

know you're deeper than that Davis, and I'm sure if you showed that side of

you to Kari she'll be all over you like a cheap coat."

"It's not as simple as that."

"Then what are you all upset about?"

"I'm not upset! I've just had a hard day."

"Fine! You do whatever, but don't come complaining to me on TK and Kari's

wedding day." Demiveemon looked hopefully at Davis' closed eyes. He sighed

when no response came from him and jumped off the bed onto the shelf he had

previously occupied.

"You don't understand..." Davis whispered to himself.

"Iris..." A small polar bear like digimon hobbled over one of the many sand

dunes that made up the desert, "Iris, the sand is getting in my fur and it's

really itchy." It complained, and walked up next to a girl. She looked about

16 years of age; her long blue hair was tied up into two pigtails on each

side of her head. It tugged at her pants like a small child.

"Iris... did you hear me I said that the sun is really hot and I'm not

designed to walk through the desert. If we were in the snow I'd be fine, but

a polar bear in the desert just doesn't match."

"That's not what you said..." The girl replied, flicking her blue bangs behind

her ears, "You said the sand was getting in your fur and that you were

itchy."

"Well at least I know you're listening, so what are you going to do about

it?" Iris ignored the small digimon. She kept her gaze locked on the

horizon.

"Nothing." she simply stated.

"But Iris... this just isn't right." Iris spun around, her eyes scanning the

horizon for something. She stopped and shaded her eyes from the sun.

"C'mon lets go." She started off in the direction she had been facing.

"But Iris I'm tired and hot." The bear said trailing slowly after the girl.

She threw it a canteen, and kept walking.

"Hurry up Polarmon. There's a storm brewing and we need to find shelter."

"A what..." Polarmon asked shaking the canteen above its mouth.

"A sandstorm. They're very dangerous if you're stuck out in one, so hurry up."

"Iris, this canteen is empty." Polarmon whined, throwing the canteen to the

ground.

"Don't throw it away! We need that." Iris scalded. Polarmon quickly picked

it up and threw it to Iris. "Now for the last time hurry up, because I'm not gonna

save you again." She briskly walked off leaving Polarmon sitting looking

dumbfounded.

"Wait up!" It yelled, running to catch up with its master.

Davis glanced around his classroom for a suitable seat. He caught sight of

Kari sitting by herself, smiling at him. He smiled back and made his way over

to her. He was intercepted by TK, who moved in front of him as if he didn't

exist, and took the seat next to Kari. They started talking, taking no

notice of him whatsoever. Davis dejectedly sat down in the seat behind them,

glaring daggers at TKs' back.

"Now class I want you to get your books out and turn to page 236..." The

teacher started to ramble on about the war and Davis quickly lost interest.

He stared at Kari's back, imagining himself sitting next to her, telling her

dumb jokes. What he would give to see her smile at his knock, knock jokes

again. Over the years she had shown less interest in him and more, way more

interest in that invader TK. Maybe Veemon was right. Maybe if he showed Kari

his real self than she would pay more attention to him. It would be way too

complicated to explain it to her now, though. She was so used to the dumb Davis.

If he all of a sudden he became the deep, resourceful Davis his family knew him

to be, it would turn her away even more.

'Oh well maybe if I impress her enough with my soccer skills, she'll choose

me instead of that idiot TK,' Davis thought to himself. He reached over and

tapped Kari's shoulder.

"Hey Kari. Are you gonna come watch me play tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled at him in that way she did,

"But TK's got a very important basketball game on the same day, so I can only

watch you for a little while." Davis looked dumbfounded by this.

"But Kari, surely I'm more important than TJ here," He pleaded.

"Sorry Davis, but I've known TK for ages and we're like best friends. I can't

miss his game."

"But..."

"Davis Motomiya! What are you doing?" The teacher asked.

"Uh... I'm talking..." He replied dumbly.

"Disrupting other students! Detention." She said solidly, "I'll see you

after school. You know when and where."

"Uh huh," Davis mumbled and stared at his books angrily.

"Iris!" Polarmon yelled over the raging winds, "Iris! Where are you? I can't

see anything!" Polarmon sat down on its hunches and covered its eyes with

its paws.

"Polarmon!" Polarmon heard her master calling.

"Iris! Where are you?" She shouted. She caught sight of Iris stumbling

through the sandy wind. "Iris!" She shouted, running over to her.

"Polarmon! We have to keep going! We're never gonna make it if we just stay

here. We should reach cover soon."

"Alright..." Polarmon and Iris slowly stumbled through the thick, sandy wind,

both shielding their eyes.

"Iris!" Polarmon yelled over the howling wind. "I see rocks!"

"That's good. We should get to a cave soon." They continued to trudge

through the sand until Iris tripped over a stone.

"Iris... are you okay?" Polarmon asked. "I think I see a cave ahead." Iris

pulled herself off the ground and squinted through the sand.

"You're right! C'mon." They ran into the cave, shaking themselves to get the

sand out of their hair and fur.

"I'm so glad to be out of that darn storm!" Polarmon exclaimed, scratching at

her fur, sending sand flying everywhere.

"I'll say! I've got sand everywhere." Iris shook her pants and sand tumbled

out forming a small mound around her feet.

"Well, who says we go exploring?" Polarmon said looking down into the cave.

"It's a bit dark, don't you think?" Iris replied staring into the black cave.

"Oh come on! You're not scared are you?" Polarmon chided.

"No!" Iris yelled, storming off into the cave.

"Hey! Wait for me." Polarmon followed Iris cautiously.

"Darn stinking teacher, making me clean computers. What the heck would she

know?" Davis muttered, sitting down in front of one of the computers.

"Well maybe if you weren't talking through class you wouldn't be in this

mess." Demiveemon said helpfully.

"You're not helping me." Davis said. "If you want to, go clean some

computers.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who got in trouble for talking in class."

"Shut up, Gatomon." Davis replied.

"What did you call me?" Demiveemon asked, fuming

"I called you Gatomon." Davis said, with a smirk.

"I do not like Gatomon!" Demiveemon said, turning away and crossing his short

little arms across his chest.

"Yeah sure! I know you like her! 'She's so graceful'!" Davis chided.

"Whatever Kari." Demiveemon replied. Davis immediately stopped and glared at

Demiveemon.

"Shut up!" He yelled, sitting down and pouting.

"Did you ask her to come and watch you play soccer?" Demiveemon asked,

changing the subject, but that only seemed to upset Davis even more.

"She thinks stupid TD is more important than me." He said, slamming his hand

down on the desk. "What the heck does she see in him anyway?"

"So, she's not gonna go see you play?" Demiveemon asked in shock.

"Darn right! No one wants to watch me play, because they're all to busy with other

stuff. Not even Tai has the time to come and watch."

"That's disgusting!" Demiveemon said, appalled by the lack of interest the

others showed in Davis. It may not be a very big deal, but it just shows that

they're not there to support Davis. How would that make him feel? Obviously

pretty bad, considering he had been in a bad mood for nearly the whole week.

"Don't worry Davis. I'll be there to watch you." Demiveemon said, hopping up

onto Davis' lap.

"Thanks. Demiveemon." He said. They sat in silence for a moment, but the quiet was

broken by a tapping sound coming from the computer Davis was sitting in

front of. They both stared at the screen, unknown to them while they had

been talking the digiport had opened and in there was a girl, about Davis'

age tapping on the screen. Behind her was a polar bear like digimon. Davis

stood up so fast it sent Demiveemon flying to the ground with a thump. Davis

immediately pulled out his digivice.

"Digiport open!" He yelled. The familiar white light surrounded him as he

was downloaded to the digiworld.

Polarmon sniffed the air for signs that any other digimon inhabited the

cave. She found her nose was clogged with sand and every time she sniffed

she just sneezed instead.

"Shhh," Iris hushed Polarmon, "You don't want to give away our position to

any hostile digimon in the area do you?"

"I'm sorry, I got sand in my nose."

They continued deeper into the cave, both making as little noise as

possible. They soon found themselves in a huge room that was brightly lit by

an unknown source. It was the most beautiful thing Iris had ever seen.

Crystals grew off the walls; they were probably the source of light for the

place as they emitted a faint bluish green glow.

She walked around a bit and spotted a huge crystal clear pool of water. She

lent over to look into it but she couldn't see the bottom. The water just

reflected the light of the surrounding crystals. She could see her

reflection as clear as if she were looking into a mirror, But it was ruined

by a huge splash of water as Polarmon jumped into the pool. She stared at

the pool, looking frantically for any sign of her digimon partner, but the

only thing she could see was the reflection of the roof. Polarmon's head

popped up from under the water and Iris was taken aback by the pool. She

couldn't see Polarmon's body, where the water met her body it was just the

reflection of the roof. Her body just disappeared into the water. Iris

plunged her hand into the pool and stared in shock at the place where she

expected to see her hand, just the reflection of her surprised face.

"What are you gawking at Iris" Polarmon said swimming over to her.

"I can't see below the water." She mumbled

"So... just get in and wash yourself off." Iris immediately snapped out of her

trance.

"Is it cold?" She asked pulling off her shoes.

"Nope, its just right." Polarmon replied rolling over onto her back and

attempting a backstroke.

"Alright." Iris ran over to the pool and jumped in. Polarmon lost sight of

her for a second, but her head popped out form under the water and she let

out a yelp.

"Are you insane Polarmon!" She screamed, "this water is freezing." She swam

over to the edge and jumped out.

"Well what do you expect, I'm a polar bear."

"Damn stinking Polar bears." She mumbled drying herself with an old piece of

clothing.

She sat down on a rock and mumbled miserably. She let her eyes wander around

the beautiful cave. She caught sight of something very out of place. She

instantly jumped up and walked over to the object.

"A TV?" She asked herself

"Hey Polarmon c'mere." She heard Polarmon splashing and then wet paws on

rock.

"What's that?" Polarmon asked shaking her fur sending fat droplets of water

everywhere.

"It's a TV."

"What's a TV?" Polarmon asked circling it, "Is it edible?"

"No silly, you can watch all sorts of programs on a TV," Iris explained

playing with the buttons on it, "But I don't know what one's doing out here,

its not even plugged into anything." She picked up the cord and twirled it

around in her fingers.

"Hey Iris, who's that?" Polarmon was staring at the screen confused. Iris

looked at the screen in surprise, there was a boy in there, and he didn't

look very happy, It also looked as if her were talking to himself. Iris

tapped on the screen that seemed to get his attention. He stared at them in

amazement. He pulled out a little gadget and yelled something. All of a

sudden the screen went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"AAAHHHH!!" Iris jumped away from the TV as Davis and Veemon fell out of it.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Iris cautiously moved around the two to

Polarmon.

"Ouch..." Davis stood up rubbing his butt, he glanced at Iris and Polarmon

then down at Veemon who was in the same pain as he was.

"Who are you?" Iris asked, gathering her courage she stood to her full

height and glared at the intruder.

"...I'm Davis Motomiya, and you are?"

"Iris Yoki... and this is Polarmon." She motioned to the white bear at her

side.

"Polarmon, the Polar bear digimon. She's the fastest swimming land digimon,

so she can catch you on land or in sea. I'd watch out for her icicle breath

if I were you." Veemon said helpfully.

"Thanks I'll remember that..." Davis said sarcastically, "anyway, how did you

get in the digiworld, or are you a digidestined?"

"What?" She asked, confusion marring her pretty features.

"You're not a digidestined?" Davis asked, he rolled his eyes back into his

head and took on a thinking position, "Of course your not, only really good

people like me can be a digidestined."

"Whatever..." Iris muttered, "Anyway, where did you come from?"

"I'm from Japan."

"You're kidding," Iris replied sarcastically, "What I want to know is how

you came into the digiworld."

"Huh? I used my digivice." He held out his digivice for her to inspect.

"You mean you can get back to the real world?" She asked, her eyes lit up

noticeably at the concept.

"Well yeah, but I don't really want to." He muttered

"Why not, why would you want to be stuck in this deathtrap?"

"I'd rather be in this 'deathtrap' than to face Kari and all the others in

the real world." Iris looked dumbfounded at this, as if being away from the

real world was incomprehensible, "You wouldn't understand, no-one does."

"Can you take me to the real world?" She asked hopefully.

"I-I guess so, just not now, I need time to think."

"I can't believe it polarmon I'm going back!" She hopped around excitedly.

"But Iris..." Polarmon interrupted, "If you go I'll never see you again."

"That's not true," Veemon said, "Digimon can go into the real world, just

like humans can come into the digiworld." Iris hopped next to polarmon.

"You hear that polarmon! You can come too. To the real world." She bent down

and hugged polarmon tightly.

Their rejoices were interrupted though, by a loud beeping noise. While they

had been talking Davis had walked over to the pool of water.

"Woah, my digivice is going off." He exclaimed holding up his digivice. A

thin beam of light came from his digivice and disappeared under the water.

"What does that mean?" Iris asked walking over and peering into the pool.

"I don't know but I'm gonna check it out." Davis stripped off his shirt and

dived into the pool.

"I can't see him anywhere." Veemon yelled, panicking.

"Don't worry, look." She plunged her hand into the water and let veemon

observe.

"It disappeared." He observed.

"It's crazy hey," she pulled her hand out and dried it on her pants, "It's

like a reflection pool."

Davis' head popped up from under the water, and he gasped for air.

"This water is freezing." He said swimming over to the edge.

"What did you find?" Veemon asked him.

"Look." He placed a red digivice on the ground before climbing out himself.

"A digivice." Veemon pointed out, "I wonder who's it is."

Davis shrugged his shoulders and put his shirt back on.

"Maybe it's hers." He said pointing to Iris.

"Hey I have a name you know." Iris pouted.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "anyway why don't you try it out?" He picked it up and

handed it to Iris. As soon as it touched her skin it began to glow.

"Is it supposed to glow like this, or is it broken?" Iris held it in both

hands, her face bathed in the golden glow of the digivice, her green eyes

reflected it and made them seem golden in color.

"Try it out."

"How?"

"Polarmon try to digivolve." Veemon said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Polarmon asked staring at the digivice.

"Just gather all your energy, the light from the digivice should help you."

Veemon said guiding Polarmon.

She began to glow a faint white light. The light brightened until they could

only see polarmon's outline.

"Yes she's doing it." Veemon exclaimed.

"Polarmon digivolve to........." the light slowly began to fade, and polarmon

could once again bee seen.

"What happened?" Veemon asked, confused.

"I don't know, is that digivolving?" polarmon asked looking herself over to

see if anything had changed.

"Well no," Veemon said sympathetically, "But don't worry you'll get the hang

of it.

Iris let out a small yelp, as the golden light that consumed her grew

bigger.

"Iris!" Polarmon yelled running over to her," What's happening?" polarmon

asked frantically.

"I don't know." Davis said staring at her.

The light continued to grow. It took on the shape of a huge bird Digimon.

"What digimon is that?" Davis asked.

"I don't know... but it doesn't look very happy."

"Who disturbs me?" A booming voice asked.

"Who are you?" Polarmon yelled to the golden bird.

Iris opened her mouth and started talking in the bird's voice.

"I am geniemon." Its voice seemed to come from all corners of the cave.

The digimon started to change shape again, and took on the form of a green

spirit.

"Who wakes me?" Iris said again.

"Davis should I digivolve?" Veemon asked getting ready. Davis immediately

pulled out his D3.

"Digiarmour energize!" He yelled.

"Veemon digivolve to... Flamedramon the fire of courage." Polarmon looked at

flamedramon in amazement.

"That's digivolving?"

"No time to talk, "Flamedramon said jumping into the air, "fire rocket!" he

shot a ball of fire at the genie, it recoiled in pain but immediately

recovered.

It glared at flamedramon and started to change again. This time it took on

the form of a flamedramon, exactly like veemon.

"Fire rocket!" they yelled in unison. They both shot their fire rockets at

each other, but they cancelled each other out. Flamedramon jumped back and

attacked again, but geniemon just shot an attack back.

"Flamedramon aim for the digivice!" Davis yelled.

Flamedramon followed Davis' advice and shot an attack straight at the

digivice, but geniemon intercepted it.

"Davis I can't he keeps blocking my attacks." Flamedramon yelled, shooting

another attack at the digivice.

"Just keep fighting!" Davis ran over to polarmon who was staring at Iris is

shock, "Hey polarmon!' Davis tapped polarmon's shoulder to get her

attention.

"Iris!" she yelled.

"Polarmon!" Davis yelled over the sounds of battle, "polarmon, go and get

the digivice."

Polarmon immediately jumped into action, she ran over to Iris, avoiding the

two battling flamedramons. She leapt into the air and snatched the digivice

out of Iris' hands with her mouth. Geniemon let out a spine tingling wail as

it returned back into the digivice. Iris fell limply too the floor with a

thud.

"Iris!" Polarmon yelled, dropping the digivice and running over to her aid.

She nudged Iris' face with her paw, attempting to wake her. She was

successful as Iris' eyes fluttered open.

"Iris your okay." Polarmon said joyfully.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her head; "all I remember

is being surrounded by this light and then its all a blank."

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you later, I'm just glad your okay."

"Hey guys I think I found the problem." Davis said bringing the digivice

over and showing it to the others, "I think its this gold thingy." He

pointed to a small golden emblem stuck on the back of the digivice.

"If I can get this off..." He said pulling at the emblem; it came off with a

small clink. Davis looked it over it was quite pretty. It was engraved with

small indefinable symbols. He guessed that it meant something, maybe a

warning. It didn't really matter anyway, if he kept it, it might somehow

unleash itself again. He ran his eyes across it once more before throwing it

into the pool. With a quite 'plunk' the emblem was gone.

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya, yes I was wondering if you've seen Davis? ... You

haven't...well if you see him could you please tell me... thank you anyway...good

bye."

"Any luck?" June asked their mother.

"No he's not there either." Davis' mother replied

"Where could that little brat be?" June asked herself.

"June do you have idea why Davis would run away like this?" Their mother

asked, "has he been having any trouble at school or anything?"

"I don't know mother, I don't have any idea why he would do something like

this." Joan hugged her mother, as she started to cry.

"Mistress Witchmon, we have destroyed most digimon villages in the area."

The Bakemon delivering the news materialized in front of witchmon's throne.

"Very good." She said in her croaky voice, "this is what I expect from you."

"But..." The Bakemon continued, "We have learned that the digidestined are

also in the area."

"What?" Witchmon asked, her eyes turning red with anger, "Why didn't you

destroy them?"

"Well... we must be cautious of the digidestined..." The Bakemon trailed off.

"What do you mean 'be cautious' of the digidestined? Are you implying that I

cannot defeat the digidestined?"

"No mistress Witchmon... it's just I have learned they are very powerful... and

you know what happened to the other dark lords...." Witchmon's eyes lit up

with rage.

"So are you saying I am the same as those pushovers?"

"No mistress witchmon..." the Bakemon was cut off by a crackling sound.

Witchmon had formed a ball of blue fire in the palm of her hand. She threw

it at the unfortunate bakemon. There was a terrible howl and the bakemon was

disintegrated.

"Now let that be a lesson to all you other digimon who try to defy me." She

screeched through the halls of her castle. Every digimon in earshot cringed

with fear of their powerful leader.

"So can you tell me what happened before?" Iris asked Davis across the

fire.

Davis' eyes didn't shift from the fire when he replied.

"You were possessed," He glanced at her, her face was lit by the fire

enhancing her pretty featured and emerald eyes, "You were possessed by

Geniemon. Flamedramon tried to save you but he wasn't strong enough..." He

trailed off shifting his gaze back to the fire.

"So what happened?"

"Polarmon saved you, he grabbed to digivice out of your hands, and after

that geniemon just disappeared."

Iris looked over to polarmon, she was sleeping snugly next to the fire, and

veemon was using her a makeshift pillow.

"Did she digivolve?"

"No... I suspect geniemon stopped her, but if you try again it should work."

They sat in silence for many minutes. Iris broke the silence.

"Are we going to go back to the real world tomorrow?" Davis didn't answer

her, just stared into the fire, "Davis?"

"Hmm?" His eyes met her across the fire; she could see tears starting to

well up in his eyes.

"Nothing... I'm going to go to sleep now, goodnight." She lay down next to the

fire, trying the best she could to make herself comfortable.

Davis watched as she shifted on the hard ground. She somehow reminded him of

Kari. Although they look nothing alike, and they act completely different,

he just thought of Kari every time he looked at her. He gave a long sigh,

Kari. He couldn't help but think of her, he had liked her for so long, three

years is a long time to have a crush on someone. Why did she have to hurt

him like that, the way her and TK were so close drove him mad. She said they

were 'best friends' but Davis knew better than that. He knew they liked each

other, maybe even loved each other. She always told him there was nothing

there but she couldn't fool Daisuke Motomiya.

Although he knew she thought he was dumb, everybody thought he was dumb. The

way they had been treating him recently showed how dumb they thought he was.

They'd always leave him out of their little outings and thought they could

hide it, every time he'd walk in the room their conversations would stop and

they'd all greet him, with their mocking eyes and cynical smirks. Well from

now on it wouldn't be like that, from now on he was going to show them his

true self, but first he had to get over Kari. She was the basis of his

little act, if he could get rid of her then he wouldn't be bothered by his

need to impress her.

He told himself over and over again that he was over Kari, and he almost

half believed himself, that was until he looked over to Iris. Memories of

Kari came flooding back into his head. Why was it she reminded him of Kari?

Was it because she had the same soft look in her eyes, was it the way she

talked? No that wasn't it at all... He thought of all the reasons he liked

Kari, and then it clicked. She reminded him of Kari because he was attracted

to her.

"Hey Yolie, did Davis' mum call you last night?" Kari walked up to the

counter of Yolie's shop. There weren't any customers right now, so Kari

decided to talk with Yolie.

"Yeah she did actually, he didn't come home last night." Yolie finished

cleaning the counter, she took off her apron and lay it across the counter,

"why would he run away?"

"I don't know..." Kari said staring off into the distance.

"He never seemed like the kind of person who would run away, especially

before a soccer game."

"I think I know why he... ran away."

"You do, shouldn't you tell his parents?"

"I can't do that," Kari snapped out of her trance and looked Yolie in the

eye, tears were starting to form in her eyes, "It's my fault that he ran

away."

"How could it be your fault?"

"I blew him off, "She sniffled trying to keep her tears at bay, "He wanted

me to go and watch him play soccer, but I told him I had to watch TK play

basketball. It's all my fault and now Davis is out there somewhere. Who know

maybe he could even be dead." She broke into a hysterical sobbing fit. Yolie

rushed around the counter to comfort her friend.

"Don't cry Kari, it's not your fault Davis is so strong headed." Kari

noticeably settled down, her hysterical sobs merely became small hiccups.

Tears still split out of her brown eyes.

"But I can't help feel partly responsible," She said between sobs, "I've

been ignoring him for the past few weeks."

"I too feel pretty bad," Confessed Yolie, "I remember he came in here to

help a couple of nights ago and I kicked him out because he was messing up

the cash register."

"I guess maybe if we paid more attention to him he wouldn't have done this,

I can only imagine how his parents feel. He may be a brat sometimes but that

doesn't matter."

"I feel really bad now cause we always used to tease him for being dumb, we

really shouldn't have been so mean."

"We shouldn't really worry ourselves so much, I mean he doesn't have any

money, so how far could he go? You know what they sat 'the apple never falls

far from the tree" they both looked at each other knowingly.

"You don't think..." Yolie started

"He could have gone to the digiworld?" Kari finished. They both got up and

run out of the store. Yolie's mother walked in just as Yolie and Kari ran

out.

"Yolie! Where are you going?" She yelled, but they were already out of

earshot.

Iris awoke the next morning next to the ember of the fire. She sat up and

stretched her back. She flinched as pain shot up her spine; she must have

slept on it funny. She glanced over the group, her eyes lingering on Davis.

What strange twist of fate brought them together? She would be forever

grateful towards him; he had saved her from the digiworld. When she was

first trapped here she thought she would never get out. She thought she

would be stuck in here forever.

She let her eyes wander over his face, his eyes fluttered occasionally, and

he would mumble something unintelligible. His messy brown hair looked even

messier, if that was at possible. She though he was quite handsome. She

blushed at the thought, she had never like someone before, and she wasn't

quite sure if she liked Davis. He started to stir; his eyes fluttered open

and looked directly into hers. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

Davis rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning. "he croaked, he stretched out his arms out over his head, "I

hate sleeping on the ground, my back hurts like hell." He said getting up

and stretching his legs. He walked over to veemon and Polarmon who hadn't

moved since last night. He knelt down beside them and smirked evilly at

veemon. She looked up at her that same smirk on his face.

"Do you have a canteen or something?" he asked her. She smiled at him and

grabbed her bag. She pulled out her canteen and threw it too him, he walked

over to the pool and filled up the canteen with the freezing water. Her

crept back over and kneeled back down next to the two digimon. He poured the

water over the both of them. Veemon jumped up with a yelp and knocked Davis

over. Polarmon sat up and shook the water out of her fur.

"What did you do that for!?" Veemon yelled at Davis who was laughing

hysterically. Iris tried to keep the smirk off her face but failed, she

started giggling at Veemon who was using Davis' T-shirt as a towel. Davis

settle down enough to get a few words in.

"You-you should have seen your face." he burst out in fits of laughter.

"Not funny." Veemon pouted.

"I'm sorry," He said calming down and wiping tears away from his eyes, "it

was just to irresistible." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still giggling.

"Hey Davis won't your parents be wondering where you've been all night?"

Veemon asked, changing the subject.

"Nah they won't care, they'll just think I'm at Tai's place." He discarded

the idea with a wave of his hand.

"Hey umm Davis..." Iris interrupted, "Are we going to the real world today?"

Davis stared at her long before answering.

"Sure...we can go now if you want."

"Really?" her eyes lit up with hope.

"Yeah lets go!" He jumped up and walked over to the TV.

Iris grabbed her stuff and followed him over to the TV, she watched him pull

out his digivice.

"You gotta use your digivice to get back." He said watching her pull hers

out of her pocket. He held his digivice up to the TV screen and yelled,

"Digiport open!"

Iris found herself flying through a tunnel made up of symbols and pictures.

A blinding white light surrounded them; this was obviously the end of the

tunnel. She tumbled out of the tunnel on top of Davis.

"We really gotta put some cushions here." He muttered from underneath her.

"Sorry." She said getting up off him and helping him up.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." He said dusting himself off.

"Yeah Davis is always on the bottom," Veemon chimed in. Iris turned her

attention to the two digimon.

"Snowmon?" Iris looked at her digimon in shock; "You changed?"

"That happens when ever digimon go through the uploading process." Davis

explained.

Iris turned her attention to the door.

"There's someone out there." She said moving closer.

"There shouldn't be, it's a Saturday." Davis said thoughtfully. He now heard

what Iris was talking about. There were two sets of footsteps running

through the halls.

"Don't they know they're not supposed to run in the halls." Davis said

walking to stand behind Iris.

The footsteps were getting louder and he could now hear voices to go with

the feet.

"Do you really think he's in the digiworld?"

"It's worth a try." Davis heart skipped a beat at the sound of the second

voice.

"Kari?" He whispered.

"Who's Kari?" Iris asked. All of a sudden two girls ran through the door,

almost knocking Iris over. She yelped in surprise, alerting the other two

girls of her presence. The girls both screamed in unison.

"Davis!" The brown headed one called. She threw herself into Davis' arms and

started crying, "We were all so worried about you, your mother thought you

ran away."

"She did what?" Davis asked half surprised by the news but even more so by

the fact Kari was hugging him.

"Who's she?" Yolie asked pointing to Iris.

Davis snapped out of his trance when Kari let go of him,

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce you guys. This is Iris." He motioned towards

her, "And Iris this is Kari, and Yolie." He pointed out each separately.

"Did she come from the digiworld?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah she's a destined."

"She is?" Kari asked.

"Yep and I'm her digimon." Snowmon interrupted. The small snowman digimon

walked between the other girls and stood next to Iris.

"That's so cute." Kari exclaimed

"Anyway, my mum thinks I ran away?" Davis asked

"Yeah so was so worried about you. She rang everyone you know."

"Gosh I didn't know, I thought she would have thought I was at Tai's house."

"Everyone's been looking for you. She's even got the police looking for

you."

"I better get home." Davis said making his was towards the door.

"Wait who's Iris gonna stay with?" Yolie asked looking sympathetically at

Iris, "Do you have any family in Japan?"

"Not anymore, even if they lived in the same place they probably don't

remember me."

"I'm sorry, what happened to you anyway? I mean how did you get into the

digiworld?" Kari asked

"It's a long story and now is not the time to talk about it."

"So who you gonna stay with?" Davis asked, "I mean you can stay with me if

you want."

"No she's staying with me." Kari butted in; "The last thing she needs is to

be staying in your room Davis." Davis blushed obviously at the statement.

"I guess your right, anyway I gotta get home, I'm gonna be in so much

trouble."

With that Davis ran out the door into the halls, veemon following closely

after.

"Well we better be going too." Kari said leading Iris out of the computer

room.

"Did you find the digidestined?" Witchmon asked the meramon that stood in

front of her throne.

"Well we found them but..." the meramon trailed off remembering what had

happened to the last news bearer.

"But..." Witchmon chided.

"But they got away before we could launch our attack."

"Well why didn't you follow them?"

"Well they got sucked into this TV."

"A TV you say?" Witchmon coolly asked

"Yes, a TV"

"What do you take me for?" She asked in her old voice.

"Wha..." The meramon was cut off by a huge icicle that came flying its way. It

let out a haunting scream before disappearing completely.

"DAMN YOU DIGIDESTINED!" She bellowed, her screeching voice echoed

hauntingly off the castle walls.

"So how did you get into the digiworld again?" Kari asked Iris. They shared

the bunk bed Kari and Tai had once shared, until Tai moved out.

"Well it's a long story,"

"That's alright I'm in the mood for long stories."

"Alright, it happened when I was about eight years old. My family was on

holiday in California. I was with my father at the time, he had told me to

stay put while he went to get us some hot dogs. But I was way too impatient,

I saw this toy store across the road, and it looked very appealing. I looked

both ways to check if there was any cars coming, and then I crossed. You

could tell the surprise I face when this tram came out of nowhere and

slammed into me. When I woke up I was in the digiworld and snowmon was next

to me. I've been stuck in there ever since, looking for a way to get back."

"And then Davis turned up in the same place you were."

Yeah...." Iris trailed off into silence. "What is it between you and Davis?"

Iris asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Oh there's nothing between me and him, we're just friends." Kari

replied.

"Funny, he doesn't seem to think so."

"What? How do you know?" Iris could hear Kari sit up, then her head popped

out over the side of her bed.

"Well it's pretty obvious, the way he was looking at you when you hugged

him," Iris explained.

"So that doesn't mean anything." Kari objected.

"And he talks about you in his sleep."

"Really?"

"Yup, at first I thought it was some sort of food, but then I learned who

you were."

"You thought I was food?" Kari asked feigning the hurt in her voice.

"Well I've never really dealt with boys and girls before, if you know what I

mean."

"Yeah I guess your right." Kari pulled her head back up and lay back down,

"So what do you think of Davis?" She asked in a playful voice.

Iris could feel her face flush with embarrassment, luckily Kari couldn't see

her.

"I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Well he did save you from the digital world, if someone saved me like that

I'd like them for sure."

"You would?" Iris asked surprised, so that's the way things worked?

"Well they'd have too be good looking."

"Like who?" Iris chided.

"No one." Kari replied playfully, "You wouldn't know him anyway."

"Of course I wouldn't know him, the only boy I know is Davis, so unless its

him then..."

"Good point." Kari said thoughtfully, "Well I'm tired now and you've got a

big day ahead of you, we better get some sleep."

With a yawn Iris fell asleep.

"Ma, I'm home!" Davis called as he walked through the door.

"Davis?" His mother called running out to meet him, "Davis where have you

been? I've been so worried about you, you're not hurt are you?" She started

inspecting his body for scratches or bruises.

"Ma I'm fine." Davis said backing away from his mother. She looked at him

for a second then wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, don't you ever do that to me again you hear."

"Yeah..."

"Where were you anyway?" June interrupted.

"Yeah where were you?" His mother parroted.

"I... well...uh..." he trailed off into silence. His mother and sister waited

expectantly, "I fell asleep in detention and I woke up in the computer

room."

"You stupid boy." His mother said hugging him again. Davis let out a sigh of

relief, he'd got away wit hit this time, but if he were to try that again

he'd get his butt kicked.

After his mother had finished fawning over his return her retired to his

room. He never got used to sleeping on the floor and his back ached like

hell. Unluckily for him he was stopped by June.

"I know you're lying, where were you really?"

"You don't know that I'm lying." He said coolly

"You just admitted it."

"No I didn't." He tried to maneuver around June but every time she'd move to

block his way.

"Tell me the truth."

"No just be satisfied with my story, a bad excuse is better than none."

"Fine but I'll get it out of you eventually." She warned him and walked off.

"Stupid June." He muttered and walked into his room. He flopped down on his

bead and almost immediately went to sleep, if it wasn't for that muffled

rustling.

"Veemon!" He exclaimed jumping up and unzipping his bag, releasing

demiveemon.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes." He said before falling down in a heap.

Davis picked up the small digimon and placed him on his stomach when he lay

down.

"You're in a lighter mood today." Demiveemon pointed out.

"Hmm she was worried about me..." He said, a huge grin plastered on is face.

"I thought you were over her."

"I thought I was too, but then I saw her..."

"This is sad." Demiveemon jumped off Davis and hopped onto the shelf he

usually sat on, "take my advice Davis, get over her. She's not worth it,

she'll only break your heart."

"What would you know?" Davis snapped.

"More than some love struck fool." Davis didn't reply to that. He lay in

silence for a while.

"What do you suggest I do then? Oh great guru, how do I get over her?"

"Find someone else." Demiveemon simple stated.

"Like who?"

"That is completely up to you. I just think if you want to get over her,

find someone else."

"But no one can compare to her." Davis whined.

"Then I guess you'll just have to live your life pining after Kari..."

Davis thought long and hard about that, was there any one who could compare

to her? Iris was very pretty but he didn't even know the girl, all he knew

was she'd been living in the digiworld for half her life. How could he get

over someone he had been in love with for so many years anyway? It's not as

simple as that, Veemon just wouldn't understand. Love is more complicated

than that.


End file.
